


Strong Arm Tactics

by ArtemisRae



Series: Alphabet Challenge [35]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whether Thalia and Annabeth want something from Luke or are just plain annoyed with him, they know exactly what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Arm Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a second round of Alphabet Challenge at my Livejournal, where I was given a prompt for every letter of the alphabet. My prompt for this fic was "music"

* * *

  
_music_  
-noun  
1\. an art of sound in time that expresses ideas and emotions in significant forms through the elements of rhythm, melody, harmony, and color.  


* * *

“And I coooooome to youuuuuuuu with ooooooopen arrrrrrrrrms…”

Luke felt his eye twitch as the girls’ warbling filtered through the copse of trees they were currently winding their way through. Despite the fact that he was at least twenty paces ahead of them – the safest he felt being separated when they weren’t in a shelter – he could hear them as clearly as if they were walking on either side of him.

It had started the last time they’d hitched the ride; some dumb ballad had been playing on the stereo and Thalia had struck up a conversation with the guy who’d picked them up. For years her mother had told her that her father was a member of the band. Thalia had grown up listening to their records nonstop – it was the only way she felt close to her father.

(“When did you find out it wasn’t him?” Annabeth had asked, wide-eyed.

“The first time I got struck by lightning,” Thalia had replied grimly, “And instead of saying ‘Oh, are you okay?’ my mother went, ‘Oh, now you pissed him off.’”

Their ride had ended not long after that.)

Luke, it had turned out, was considerably less impressed with their music than Annabeth and Thalia were, a discovery they had learned to use to their advantage. Especially when they were annoyed with him.

“Hoping you’ll see, what your looooove meeeans to meeee –”

“All right!” Luke finally conceded, flopping his arms uselessly and glaring at them. “All right. I give up. I’ll get you whatever you want. Just tell me. And _stop singing!_ ”

“We want hot dogs!” Annabeth piped up. “And cookies!”

Luke grimaced. Hot dogs were easy, but cookies – “How about candy bars?” he suggested. “Those are easier to lift.”

“Wheeeeeeel in the skyyyyyyy keep on turrrrnnniiiinnng…” Thalia picked up determinedly.

Luke sighed. “Okay. Cookies. Let’s find town.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably fanwanking it by a few years, but even if Thalia wasn't an illegitimate child of Journey, my guess is STILL that they were the music Zeus wooed Ms. Grace with. (Uh, because how could you not be aroused by the dulcet tones of Steve Perry?)


End file.
